Une vie après la mort
by Chu-Chan
Summary: Post-guerre. Les Malefoy rentrent chez eux après avoir été graciés. Ils sont dévastés. Drago retourne à Poudlard avec les autres pour refaire sa dernière année. En parallèle, Harry dépérit. Le récit d'une reconstruction. Slash HP/DM.
1. Le retour

Hey hey !

Comme promis à la fin de ma fic The BG and BG clash, je suis de retour, et cette fois-ci c'est du Drago/Harry et du Lucius/Narcissa essentiellement (mais il y aura quelques pairings en fond... Vous verrez ça en temps voulu)... Bon, je ne vais pas vous refaire un résumé (vous l'avez déjà lu^^). J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Sur ce, voici le premier chapitre !

**Titre :** Une vie après la mort

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :**_Les personnages et lieux de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. _

**1. Le retour**

Narcissa se tenait à quelques pas de l'entrée du manoir Malefoy. Devant elle se dressait l'imposante grille qui menait directement à la porte principale. Derrière elle, son époux et son fils attendaient qu'elle pousse le portail.

Ils étaient de retour dans leur domaine. Après un procès de 6 mois au cours duquel ils avaient du prouver leur innocence. Un procès auquel Harry Potter avait participé, plaidant pour leur cause. Ils avaient donc été graciés. Lucius avait récupéré son poste au Ministère de la Magie, et ils avaient récupérés également leur domaine, le Manoir.

Ils étaient donc devant la grille, Narcissa en tête, les deux autres attendant qu'elle se décide enfin.

Après un long moment, elle poussa le portail qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre. Le ciel était gris. Sans doute allait-il pleuvoir bientôt. Elle lança un sort de lubrification afin d' huiler les gongs, et un sort antirouille pour protéger la grille de fer forgé.

Elle avança lentement le long de l'allée, suivie par le reste de sa famille. Leurs paons albinos gisaient sur la pelouse, mort sans doute de faim et de manque d'attention. Les mauvaises herbes avaient envahies le jardin autrefois luxuriant. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans le hall.

Elle échangé un regard terrifié avec son époux tandis que Drago courrait vers les escaliers, sûrement dans l'intention de vérifier l'état de ses appartements.

Le hall était dans un état déplorable. Les colonnes de marbre étaient couvertes de sang séché, tout comme le carrelage. Il était d'ailleurs fendu par endroits.

Elle avança dans la salle à manger. Le parquet était cassé, taché de sang, le mobilier aussi.

On entendit un cri, et Drago reparut, livide. Sans doute ses appartements étaient-ils dans le même état que le reste du manoir.

C'était la marque que la guerre avait laissé.

Narcissa prit une grande inspiration, retenant ses larmes, et se saisit de sa baguette. Elle intima à Lucius et Drago de faire de même. Dans un parfait ensemble, ils crièrent « _reparo _» et le sortilège se répandit dans tout le domaine.

Ensuite, un « _recuro_ » fut lancé, et la propriété retrouva l'air élégant et racé qu'elle avait autrefois.

Narcissa monta dans sa chambre et s'assit devant sa coiffeuse. Elle détailla ses cheveux d'un blond autrefois lumineux, ternis par l'anxiété et ses yeux d'un bleu trop délavé pour être brillants.

Machinalement, elle brossa ses cheveux, faisant fi des larmes qui inondaient ses joues pâles.

Lucius s'assit dans un fauteuil, passant sa main sur son visage dans un accès de culpabilité. Son teint était cadavérique. Il avait les yeux rouges et les paupières lourdes du manque de sommeil et des larmes trop versées. Il s'en voulait. Il se considérait comme un monstre. Monstre d'avoir entraîné sa belle Narcissa, autrefois si insouciante et pleine de vie dans un tel enfer. Monstre d'avoir forcé son Drago à commettre de telles atrocités. Monstre d'avoir détruit leurs vies. Car maintenant, Narcissa n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, lui-même était pétri de remords et Drago était ballotté entre les deux.

Narcissa repensait aux temps anciens, lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente qui étudiait la magie à Poudlard...

_Elle courrait dans les couloirs pour échapper à Rusard quand elle entra en collision avec son cousin, Sirius Black et un de ses amis. En levant la tête, elle pu constater qu'il s'agissait de Remus Lupin, le préfet des gryffondor. _

_Sirius lui avait tendu la main et lui avait demandé pourquoi elle courrait comme ça. Elle l'avait attrapé, remarquant au passage que son autre main était dans celle du préfet. Elle l'avait remercié et avait repris sa course en riant alors que la voix de Rusard se faisait entendre au bout du couloir. Sirius et Remus avaient continué leur route, souriant. _

_Et elle l'avait croisé. Lucius Malefoy. Elle avait senti son cœur rater quelques battements. Elle avait trébuché. Rusard l'avait attrapé. Et elle s'était fait réprimandé. Lucius, alors préfet, l'avait raccompagné dans la salle commune sans rien dire. Puis, il l'avait salué avant de rejoindre ses appartements. Elle l'avait regardé s'éloigner sans rien dire, humant son parfum qui flottait encore dans l'air qui l'environnait, avant de regagner son dortoir._

Si elle avait su à cette époque qu'il lui ferait subir ça, l'aurait-elle toujours choisi comme époux ? Aurait-elle toujours été voir son père, lui demandant de négocier avec les Malefoy pour des fiançailles ?

Elle esquissa un pauvre sourire. Bien sur qu'elle l'aurait toujours fait. Elle essuya vivement ses larmes, jetant un regard vers la porte entrouverte.

Drago s'éloigna de la porte et repris sa route vers ses appartements. Sa mère pleurait encore. Il avait laissé son père dans le salon. Il pleurait lui aussi.

Et lui, devait-il pleurer ? Sans doute. Mais il n'en avait plus la force. Il était... Vide. Totalement vide.

Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir, ou de ressentir tellement de chose qu'il ne distinguait plus rien. Il regagna sa chambre, se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans son lit et s'endormit sans un mot. Il se fichait de savoir qu'il n'était que 18h.

Il voulait afficher un semblant de forme demain, lorsqu'il retournerait à Poudlard.

Poudlard... Bien sûr, à cause de cette guerre, ils devaient tous refaire leur dernière année. Y compris lui. Et Harry Potter.

Drago se demanda comment ils allaient réagir quand ils se reverraient. Après tout, Potter avait sauvé sa vie, et Drago ne le détestait plus vraiment. Ni lui, ni ses amis. Il était différent. Ce qu'il avait vécu l'avait transformer. D'une certaine manière, il avait envie de devenir plus proche de Harry, de mieux le connaître. Il avait envie de mieux connaître les autres. Il avait cessé d'être un sale con narcissique.

Et Harry, comment réagirait-il ? Drago s'endormit alors que cette question tournait dans sa tête.

Harry Potter se retournait dans son lit au 12 Grimmauld Place **(1)**. Il cauchemardait. Comme toujours, il revoyait successivement la mort de son parrain, celle de Remus, celle de Fred... Et sa mère, son père, qui lui souriait avant de partir en fumée. Avant, il se réveillait à ce moment, haletant et couvert de sueur, les larmes perlant de ses yeux trop verts. Mais depuis quelques temps, son cauchemar allait plus loin. Il se voyait dans un salle sur demande en flammes, Crabbe qui tombait dans les flammes, et Drago qui hurlait. Il se revoyait le sauver, il sentait ses tremblements contre son dos, la chaleur qui émanait de son corps...

Et il se réveilla. Il se redressa dans son lit, vaguement conscient de l'état d'excitation dans lequel il était. Il jura lorsqu'il regarda son réveil. 3h40. Il se leva, se dirigeant vers les toilettes dans l'optique de se soulager.

C'était toujours pareil. Ce rêve occasionnait dans le meilleur des cas des réveils tendus, dans le pire des réveils collants.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le simple fait de rêver qu'il était près de Drago le faisait réagir. Certes, il ne le détestait plus. Mais c'était quand même bizarre ! Ils n'étaient même pas amis...

Drago...

Il allait le revoir dans à peine un peu plus de 5h...

Comment allait-il se comporter ? Le blond avait changé. Harry le savait. Il l'avait vu lors du procès. Il était terriblement affecté par l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait ses parents. Lorsque leur rétablissement avait été prononcé, il lui avait tendu la main et l'avait remercié sincèrement, sans aucune rancœur, sans aucune gêne.

Ils avaient ensuite discuté pendant 5 petites minutes au cours desquelles il avait confié à Harry qu'il regrettait son comportement envers lui et ses amis. Il lui avait d'ailleurs demandé de l'excuser de sa part auprès de Ron et de Hermione. Le rouquin et sa petite amie avaient été surpris mais avaient accepté de lui pardonner.

La guerre les avait tous changé. Radicalement.

Il atteignit enfin la salle de bain. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes, libéra son érection douloureuse et entreprit de se soulager. Il lui suffit de penser à Drago pour venir dans sa main dans un long gémissement.

Il poussa un soupir avant de se diriger vers le lavabo.

Il détailla le reflet que le miroir fendu lui renvoyait. Il avait les joues creuses d'être trop maigre, des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux d'un vert trop acide et un petit nez retroussé sur lequel reposait une paire de lunettes rondes.

Il avait encore perdu du poids. Il ne pesait plus que 46kg pour 1m68. Hermione disait qu'il dépérissait à vue d'œil, qu'il n'avait plus que la peau sur les os, et qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il se laissait mourir. Elle et Ron étaient terriblement inquiets pour lui. Même Voldemort vaincu, il continuait d'embêter les gens. Il espérait au moins qu'il ne les tuerait plus...

Il esquissa un maigre sourire à son reflet qui le lui rendit. Il était pathétique. Pitoyable. Ridicule

« Je suis Harry Potter »

Sa voix rauque résonna dans la salle de bain. Il secoua la tête et retourna se coucher. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se rendormir. Il devait au moins paraître en forme pour ne pas inquiéter d'avantage ses amis.

Et Drago... Comment se comporterait-il ? Serait-il amical ? Froid ? Indifférent ? Et lui-même, comment devait-il se comporter... Il avait l'impression que les questions qui remplissaient son crâne résonnaient dans la demeure lugubre que Sirius lui avait légué. Il se sentait trop seul, trop petit et trop perdu dans cette grande maison vide, et en même temps, il s'y sentait à l'étroit, comme... opprimé par la morosité désolante et l'atmosphère sinistre qui régnait dans cet endroit sordide.

Il sombra finalement dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve, ignorant tout des rouages du destin qui s'étaient mis en marche depuis le retour de Drago au Manoir et que personne désormais ne pouvait plus stopper...

* * *

><p>Premier chapitre bouclé !<p>

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Bisous, Chu.

**(1)** Je préfère utiliser le nom de rue anglais, ça montre mieux le côté vieux et effrayant de la maison... (voir EHP)


	2. La rentrée

Et voilà le second chapitre ! Concernant le rythme de publication, quelques détails : pour l'instant c'est assez rapide et plutôt régulier, mais à partir de septembre, ça risque fort de devenir beaucoup plus lent. En effet, je vais rentrer en terminale, et qui dit terminale dit bac, et qui dit bac dit révisions intensives...

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne sont pas à moi_

**2. La rentrée**

Drago se tenait seul sur le quai 9 ¾. Ses parents étaient encore de l'autre côté et n'allaient pas tarder à le rejoindre. Ils avaient insisté pour l'accompagner à la gare malgré leur état. Le blond avait bien essayé de les dissuader, mais il avait été impossible de faire plier ses parents. Il avait donc accepté à contrecœur. Il aperçut sa mère qui tenait la main de son père. Tous eux affichaient un masque serein, mais Drago savait que ce n'était qu'une façade.

Il vit Harry qui se tenait plus loin en compagnie de ses deux amis, Ron et Hermione. Ce fut l'heure de partir. Drago embrassa sa mère, salua son père d'un geste respectueux de la tête, et monta dans le train. Il se mit en quête de ses amis Blaise, Pansy et Théo, qui avaient eux aussi été blanchis avant de se souvenir qu'ils n'arriveraient qu'une semaine plus tard grâce à un délai qui leur avait été accordé par la directrice. En effet, ils avaient encore quelques problèmes familiaux à régler.

Il s'installa donc dans un compartiment vide. Seul.

Et le train se mit en marche.

Il regardait le paysage défiler. Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui pouvait s'être écoulé. Une minute ? Une demi-heure ? Une heure ? Il avait perdu toute notion de durée.

Soudain, il entendit un « toc toc ». Il tourna la tête, et il constata que Harry avait entrouvert la porte et qu'il hésitait visiblement à entrer.

Drago lui fit un signe de la tête qui signifiait « assieds-toi ». Harry le comprit puisqu'il s'installa en face du blond qui était resté silencieux. Drago détacha ses yeux des collines pour les poser sur le survivant. Il était toujours aussi maigre qu'avant, sinon plus, son teint était pâle et il avait d'immenses cernes sous les yeux. Il avait l'air fatigué. Drago se reprit mentalement. Non, pas fatigué. Résigné. Et lui, de quoi avait-il l'air en ce moment même ? Semblait-il aussi malade, aussi terni, aussi usé par la guerre ? Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

« - Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure. J'étais en compagnie de mes parents, et tu étais de l'autre côté du quai avec de tes amis. Comment vont-ils ?

- Je ne t'ai pas vu. Désolé. Ils vont bien, merci de t'en soucier.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté avec eux ?

- Pour plusieurs raison. D'abord, ils se sont mis ensemble. Alors j'ai pensé qu'ils voudraient peut-être rester un peu seul. Ensuite, ils me gonflent à s'inquiéter autant. J'en ai eu tellement marre que j'ai eu envie de me tirer. Enfin, je voulais te voir. »

Drago resta silencieux. Après un moment, il déclara.

« - Ils sont peut être gonflant, mais ce sont tes amis. C'est normal qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi.

- Je suppose... Mais j'en ai vraiment ras le bol. Surtout de Hermione. Ron n'insiste pas. Mais elle... Bref, j'ai décidé de sortir un peu avant de m'énerver pour de bon parce que je sais que ça part d'une bonne intention. Comment vont tes parents ? »

Nouveau silence de la part de Drago. Il hésitait. Devait-il lui dire la vérité, ou bien mentir ? Ce dilemme l'agitait, bien qu'il aie l'air très calme extérieurement. Il devait être resté silencieux un long moment puisque Harry le fixait d'un air interrogateur et contrit. Il l'entendit dire « je suis désolé, je n'aurais peut-être pas du poser cette question... ». Drago secoua la tête et répondit franchement.

« - Ça ne fait rien. J'étais simplement en train de me demander si j'allais te dire ou non la vérité.

- Oh...

- Ils vont très mal. Père est anéanti et Mère... Elle est détruite. »

Harry se tut, ne sachant que répondre. Finalement, il osa un timide « et toi? ».

« Moi ? » Drago eut un rire amer. « Moi, je suis perdu au milieu de tout ça ». Il resta silencieux un moment avant de reprendre.

« - Sinon, tu comptes faire quoi après Poudlard ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas.

- Je croyais que tu voulais être auror ?

- Je le voulais. Mais je ne le veux plus. Plus maintenant. Plus vraiment... »

Harry rougit avant de reprendre.

« - Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je veux... ». Drago esquissa un sourire mais ne répondit rien.

« - Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus. Maître des potions... Ou médicomage peut-être... »

Et la discussion s'orienta rapidement vers les cours. Le chariot de bonbons passa. Harry et Drago en prirent le quart.

La nuit et le froid étaient tombés dehors. Mais dans le wagon, il régnait une ambiance chaleureuse . Harry avait changé de place. Il était maintenant assis près de Drago. Ils riaient de bon cœur aux blagues de l'autre.

Harry s'endormit. Sa tête était posée sur l'épaule de Drago. Inconsciemment, le serpentard le prit dans ses bras avant de s'endormir aussi.

Un sifflement strident les réveilla, signalant qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver. Ils se changèrent rapidement. Puis ils arrivèrent. Ils échangèrent un sourire : ils étaient de retour chez eux. Poudlard n'avait pas changé. C'était comme si la guerre n'était pas passée par là. Minerva McGonnagal avait en effet travaillé d'arrache-pied pour que tout soit exactement comme avant. Et c'était une réussite. Ron et Hermione, qui avaient rejoint Harry, étaient en discussion avec Drago à propos des cours qu'ils allaient suivre. Même si les amis du survivant restaient un peu méfiant à l'égard de Drago, ça ne dura pas longtemps, et une amitié, certes ténue, mais existante se tissa doucement entre eux. Ils riaient même en cœur tandis que les barques flottaient sur l'eau éclairée de mille feux par les torches. Ils arrivèrent finalement au château après la traversée de la forêt interdite en carriole.

Leurs chemins se séparèrent. Harry, Ron et Hermione regagnèrent la table des gryffondor. Drago celle des serpentard. Il aperçut quelques connaissances qui lui adressaient un signe de tête, invitation silencieuse à venir les rejoindre. Drago s'installa à côté d'eux. La directrice prononça son discours. La répartition des nouveaux élèves eut lieu, puis ce fut le début du festin. Les élèves de chaque maison riaient entre eux. Les nouveaux sympathisaient. Puis ils regagnèrent leurs dortoirs, et ce fut le début d'une nouvelle année.

Le début d'une nouvelle vie.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Deuxième chapitre bouclé.<p>

A bientôt !

Bisous, Chu.


	3. Le cours de potions

Et voici le troisième chapitre ! Concernant quelques incohérences ou fautes d'orthographe, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer. Je vous en serais reconnaissante. Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi._

**3. Le cours de potions**

La rentrée était passée depuis une semaine. Et ça faisait 5 jours qu'ils avaient repris les cours.

Harry se dirigeait lentement vers la Grande Salle, en compagnie de ses deux amis. Ceux-ci échangaient un regard à la fois inquiet et amusé. Le visage du survivant était blême. Ils savaient très bien pourquoi : aujourd'hui, en première heure, ils auraient leur premier cours de potion. Même si désormais ce n'était plus l'irascible Severus Snape qui donnait ces cours (et pour cause, il était mort lors de la Guerre !) mais le jovial Horace Slughorn, les notes catastrophiques qu'il obtenait sans l'aide du livre du prince de sang-mêlé le rendait malade. De plus, habituellement, il était avec Neville, ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment, vu qu'il était tout aussi peu doué que lui en potion. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor en silence. Neville fit un signe de la main à Harry, qui pouvait se traduire par « je suis avec toi, vieux ! » auquel le brun à lunettes répondit par un maigre sourire. Son repas terminé, il se leva et se dirigea vers les cachots, presque aussi rassuré qu'un condamné à mort qu'on conduisait à la potence. Il se tourna vers Hermione, s'attendant à la voir à ses côté avec Ron, mais ils les vit s'embrasser, et Ron tourna à droite, tandis que lui et la brune continuèrent tous droit. Il se rappela alors que le roux avait laissé tomber les potions, préférant choisir à la place la métamorphose.

Il détourna son regard et croisa celui de Drago, qui lui fit un signe de la tête auquel il répondit. Il remarqua au passage que les amis du blond étaient de retour à Poudlard, et il les salua rapidement, salut auquel ils répondirent. En effet, depuis que Drago leur avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé lors du procès, ils avaient en quelque sorte fait la paix. Poudlard était donc beaucoup plus calme.

Le professeur arriva, salua ses élèves et ils entrèrent.

Harry, qui entra le dernier, eu la surprise de constater que Neville s'était mis avec Hermione. Il commença alors à paniquer : avec qui allait-il se mettre ? Il remarqua que Drago était tout seul, puisque Pansy était avec Millicent, et Blaise avec Théo. Il soupira de soulagement et alla s'asseoir à côté du blond. Pendant un moment, il avait eu peur de se retrouver tout seul. Ça aurait été, évidemment, un désastre. Il préférait ne pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer ! Ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant de l'entente entre le blond et le survivant ouvrirent des yeux rond comme des soucoupes, ce qui fit pouffer de rire les deux concernés. Ils échangèrent une oeillade complice sous le regard médusé, puis intéresse des autres élèves. Puis ils se mirent au travail. La potion à préparer aujourd'hui était un philtre de confusion. Harry était, dans un sens, soulagé. Drago était vraiment très fort en potion. Il avait juste à appliquer les ordres au tableau et à suivre les conseils du blond.

« - Non, Harry, coupe les racines plutôt comme ça...

- …

- Voilà, tu vois ! C'est beaucoup plus facile... Non ne les mets pas tout de suite. Attends... Voilà.

- Ouah... Tu es vraiment fort en potion.

- Tu oublies que mon parrain est... était Severus Snape ! C'était le meilleur maître de potions de toute l'Angleterre. Il m'a appris des tas d'astuces.

- Je vois... »

Et la fin du cours arriva. Harry et Drago remirent une fiole de leur potion qui était absolument parfaite. Ils étaient à peu près sur d'obtenir une excellente note. Avant de se rendre à leurs prochain cours respectifs, ils bavardèrent un peu.

« - Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, Harry. Ça me rassure.

- Bah... Je dors toujours aussi mal. Mais pour le moment je suis trop absorbé par les cours pour y penser. Et toi ? Tes parents ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas encore reçu de leurs nouvelles. Je m'inquiète pour eux...

- Je vois...

- Mais bon, pour l'instant, je suis comme toi. Dans la journée, je suis trop préoccupé par les cours. C'est surtout le soir que j'y pense. »

Ils se turent un instant. Puis Drago repris.

« - En parlant de devoir, il y a encore ces trois parchemins à rendre pour le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal d'après-demain... Et je ne l'ai toujours pas commencé. J'ai rien compris au sujet !

- Ah ? Moi je l'ai déjà presque fini. Je pourrait te donner un coup de main si tu veux !

- Vraiment ?

- Bah oui ! Après tout tu m'as bien aidé en potion aujourd'hui...

- Ok... Merci beaucoup alors !

- De rien. Tu finis à quelle heure ?

– A partir de 14h je n'ai plus cours, mais je préférerais le faire en soirée. Je voudrais m'avancer sur d'autres devoirs avant d'attaquer celui-là. Ça te déranges ?

- Non non !

- Parfait, on a qu'à dire, 17h30 à la bibliothèque ? »

Harry tiqua en entendant parler de bibliothèque, ce qui fit sourire Drago, mais il acquiesça quand même. Ils se séparèrent donc sur ces paroles.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement pour nos deux garçons. Ils se rendirent en cours, mangèrent à midi, puis retournèrent en cours, etc...

Finalement, l'heure du rendez-vous arriva. Drago aperçut bientôt les portes de la bibliothèque. Il constata aussi que Harry était déjà là. Ils se sourirent, puis entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, et s'installèrent à une table libre. Harry passa une demi-heure à expliquer convenablement le sujet à Drago. Au bout d'un moment, le blond fini par comprendre l'intitulé du devoir, et deux heures et demi plus tard, il avait rédigé deux parchemins sur les trois qui étaient requis.

« Pfiouuu ! Je suis lessivé. On s'arrête la si tu veux bien. En plus je meurs de faim... »

Harry lança un tempus et put constater que le dîner était fini depuis une demi-heure. Madame Pince vint les mettre à la porte, déclarant qu'il était 20H et que la bibliothèque fermait. Harry et Drago se dirigèrent donc vers les cuisines. Ils allaient demander aux elfes de leur préparer un truc à manger.

En s'y rendant, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Puis, ils mangèrent et ils regagnèrent leurs dortoirs respectifs, non sans s'être souhaité une bonne nuit.

Drago se dit que cette soirée passée en compagnie de Harry avait été très agréable, puis il se demanda si il allait encore faire un cauchemar ou il voyait ses parents s'entre tuer...

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Bon, dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas vraiment d'angst. Mais le prochain sera beaucoup plus sombre que celui-là. Je ne vous donne pas plus de détails...<p>

Bisous ! Chu.


	4. Au sommet de la tour

Et voici le quatrième chapitre ! Enjoy it =)

**Disclaimer :** ...

**4. Au sommet de la tour**

Drago s'agitait dans tous les sens. Il se retournait et gémissait. Du fin fond de son lit, il semblait en proie à des démons intérieurs qui tourmentaient son esprit endormi.

_Sa mère, tenant sa main, s'éloignant de ce mage noir, de cet être abject qui avait détruit leurs vies. Son père se retournant une dernière fois avant de courir vers eux sur ce pont dévasté. __Soudain, Lucius Malfoy s'écroulait devant lui, mort. Tué par Voldemort qui ne digérait pas cet affront. Sa mère hurlant, pleurant de rage et de tristesse sur le corps de son mari. Puis hurlant de douleur, torturée par Voldemort avant que celui-ci ne l'achève elle aussi. Et lui, Drago, seul sur ce pont, face à ce sorcier qui venait de tuer ses parents et qui lui souriait d'un sourire abject, d'un sourire sadique avant de prononcer un "endoloris" qui le fit hurler. Le sorcier au visage de serpent se tord de rire, d'un rire démoniaque avant de torturer encore le jeune Malfoy qui pleure de désespoir et de douleur. Comme un venin, les paroles abjectes du mage noir se glissent dans son cerveau et l'anesthésie. « Tu m'as trahis, Drago Malfoy. Tu l'as mérité. Traître. Vermine. Souillure. Tu as mérité de souffrir. Tu es comme ton père. "Comment peux-tu te supporter, Lucius ?" C'est ce que je lui ai demandé, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il m'a répondu "je ne sais pas". Et toi, Drago, comment le peux-tu ? Comment peux-tu te supporter ? **Endoloris.** Réponds ! Comment le peux-tu ? **Endoloris.** Réponds-moi ! **ENDOLORIS **! »_

_Mais tout ce que Drago pouvait faire, c'était pleurer. Pleurer comme un lâche, comme un faible. Pleurer encore et encore. _

Il se réveilla en poussant un cri horrible.

Un cauchemar.

C'était un cauchemar, et rien d'autre. Oui, c'est ça. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un affreux cauchemar. Sa mère était a l'abri au manoir, avec son père et le Lord noir était mort. C'était ce que Drago se répétait perpétuellement, tentant par la même occasion de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Au bout d'un moment, il parvint à retrouver un semblant de calme. Il tenta de se rendormir, mais dès qu'il ferma les yeux, des images de son cauchemar lui revinrent en mémoire. Il fut soudain pris d'une violente nausée et il rendit le repas qu'il avait avalé quelques heures plus tôt en compagnie de Harry aux cuisines. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, il enfila un pull, des chaussures et sortit de sa chambre dans l'intention d'aller faire un tour.

Ses pas le portèrent tout naturellement vers la tour d'astronomie. Il adorait aller là-bas quand il allait mal. Il éprouvait une fascination morbide pour le vide. Il aimait à penser en balançant ses jambes dans le vide que s'il le décidait un jour, il pourrait en finir avec la vie. Il n'aurait qu'à avancer de quelques centimètres... Lorsqu'il arriva en haut de la tour, il constata avec dépit que quelqu'un était déjà la. Il s'apprêtait a faire demi-tour silencieusement, mais la personne l'avait déjà entendu et s'était retourne en demandant « qui est-ce ? » Drago s'avança donc pour révéler son identité au demandeur. Il s'apprêtait à réprimander le noctambule en usant de son titre de préfet, lorsqu'il reconnut Harry.

« Harry ?

- Drago. »

Le blond s'avança et s'installa à côté du gryffondor, remarquant au passage qu'il s'asseyait exactement de la même manière que lui : les jambes pendant dans le vide. Ce constat le fit sourire. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun étant plongé dans ses propres réflexions.

Finalement, Harry rompt le silence.

« Alors... Je suppose que si tu es là, c'est parce que tu n'arrives pas à dormir, je me trompes ?

- Gagné. Et je paries que c'est la même chose pour toi.

-Gagné.

- Un cauchemar ?

- Et toi ?

- Un cauchemar.

- Moi pareil. »

Puis de nouveau le silence. Tous deux se contentent de contempler les étoiles tout en balançant leurs jambes dans le vide. Drago regarde Harry en coin. C'est vrai qu'il est plus maigre encore qu'avant. Il se demande si il a encore son repas dans le ventre, ou si comme lui il l'a rendu. Puis il se demande ce qui peux bien hanter les nuits du brun. Il se surprend à être celui qui brise le silence cette fois-ci.

« Et c'était quoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Ton cauchemar à toi. C'était quoi ? »

Harry ne répond rien. Pendant un moment, Drago se demande s'il n'a pas été trop curieux. Finalement, le brun répond.

« Je les vois tous mourir. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred et les autres... Et... »

Harry s'interrompt brusquement. Doit-il lui dire qu'il le voit mourir lui aussi ? Il décide finalement que non et il reprend.

« Et après je me réveille. Et toi ?

- Le mage noir tue mes parents au moment ou lui tournent le dos. Je vois mon père étendu sur le pont qui mène à Poudlard, ma mère à genoux à côté de lui qui le pleure, et qui finalement est tuée par Voldemort. Ensuite il me torture. Et puis après plus rien. Je me réveilles. Et je ne peux plus me rendormir avant un moment. Alors je viens ici.

- Moi aussi j'aime bien venir ici. Je trouve ce lieu très apaisant. »

Ils se taisent de nouveau. Drago se tourne légèrement vers Harry, et il remarque que leurs mains sont toutes proches. Il suffirait de si peu pour que...

« Ça a quelque chose d'incroyable, tu ne trouves pas Drago ? De penser que si on avance de seulement quelques centimètres on peut en finir avec la vie. Je trouve ça vraiment... Fascinant. Pas toi ?

- Ça alors ! C'est exactement ce que je pense ! »

Les deux garçons rient à l'unisson. Mais soudain, Drago sent une peur immense étreindre violemment sa poitrine. Il saisit brusquement la main du sorcier à lunettes qui ne comprend pas ce geste. Drago approche son visage de celui de Harry. Ils sont si proches qu'ils sentent le souffle de l'autre sur leur bouches... Et Drago prend la parole. Dans un murmure, il souffle :

« Tu ne vas pas sauter, dis ? Tu ne veux pas mourir hein ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser ? »

Et le blond raffermit sa prise sur la main du brun qui ne comprend pas vraiment.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me suicider, Drago ! »

Le serpentard soupire de soulagement et relâche sa prise sur la main du gryffondor. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry serre la main du jeune Malfoy. Il rougit à leur proximité passée. Le blond, lui, ne pense qu'à une chose. Son Harry ne veut pas mourir. Non. Pas Son Harry. Juste Harry. Il secoue brièvement la tête : mais à quoi il pense ! Il se souvient soudain du souffle du brun sur ses lèvres et il rougit. Il ne comprend plus rien...

Ils restèrent comme ça des heures durant. Ils finirent même par s'endormir.

Au petit matin ils se réveillèrent. Drago et Harry avaient basculé vers l'arrière dans leur sommeil et étaient allongés sur le sol dallé de la tour. Leurs jambes pendaient toujours dans le vide. Drago pensa un moment qu'ils auraient pu tomber en dormant. Il fit part de cette pensée à Harry et tous deux frissonnèrent. Finalement, ils se levèrent et regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives.

Le matin au petit déjeuner, Drago reçut une lettre. Il sortit de la Grande Salle, pâle comme la mort, sous le regard inquiet de Harry.

* * *

><p>Et voila !<p>

Concernant le moment qu'ils ont passé dans la tour d'astronomie, j'ai préféré rédiger ce passage au présent pour lui donner un côté "parenthèse enchantée" intemporel et mystique. J'espère que c'est réussi.

Plus de détails sur cette lettre au prochain chapitre.

A bientôt !

Bisous. Chu.


	5. Narcissa

Et voici le 5ème chapitre ! Enjoy it =)

Disclaimer : les personnages sont à J.K.R

**5. Narcissa**

Ce matin la, Drago s'était installé comme d'habitude à la table des serpentard pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il était en compagnie de ses trois meilleurs amis : Blaise, Pansy et Théo. Il était arrivé devant eux, tous sourires. Pansy lui avait même dit qu'il avait une excellente mine, qu'il avait l'air d'aller mieux.

Drago avait opiné du chef, et lui avait affirmé qu'il présageait que sa journée serait parfaite.

Il avait ensuite salué Harry d'un signe de tête quand il s'était aperçu que le brun le regardait. A en juger par l'air rassuré de Ron et d'Hermione, ils avaient du faire la même remarque à Harry concernant son air détendu.

Et puis les hiboux étaient arrivés.

Drago avait reçu une lettre qui venait de chez lui. A en juger par l'écriture sur l'enveloppe, elle venait de son père.

Il l'avait ouvert, impatient de la lire, s'attendant à quelque bonne nouvelle.

Mais ce qu'il avait lu l'avait sidéré.

Il s'était trouvé incapable de continuer à manger.

Drago serra la lettre dans sa main, et blanc comme un linge, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie sans avoir touché à son plat.

Le préfet courrait presque dans les couloirs. Les toilettes. Ou étaient les toilettes ?

Il les trouva finalement et s'y enferma. Il hurla, pleura, frappa les murs à s'en briser les phalanges.

Sa mère.

Sa mère était dans le coma. Grave dépression nerveuse. Son père lui disait dans sa lettre qu'il s'agissait d'un choix qu'elle avait fait inconsciemment car elle ne se sentait plus capable de supporter le monde extérieur. Elle s'était donc enfermée dans son monde, se coupant totalement de la réalité. Les médicomages venaient régulièrement pour surveiller son état, mais apparemment, il ne s'améliorait pas. Drago devait donc venir au plus vite. Sa présence aiderait peut être sa mère à sortir de son cocon, selon les spécialistes.

Le blond vomit une fois encore. Il avait mal. Son estomac était vide.

Harry se précipita hors de la Grande salle.

Il avait vu la réaction du blond et il se doutait que sa lettre n'était pas porteuse d'une bonne nouvelle. Il s'élança à la poursuite du blond. Constatant qu'il se rendait dans les toilettes, il rougit légèrement et il se résolut à attendre dans le couloir.

Il l'entendit hurler et frapper dans les murs. Il attendit patiemment que Drago extériorise toute sa peine et sa colère.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il n'entendit plus rien. Il se décida à entrer. Il vit que le blond était devant un lavabo, la tête baissée. Harry prit timidement la parole.

« Drago... ? »

Le blond sursauta et se retourna. Quand il reconnut Harry, il renifla et lui demanda de fermer la porte. Le survivant s'exécuta sans broncher.

Drago s'assit sur le sol. Harry s'assit à côté de lui sans un mot. Finalement, le blond parla de lui-même.

« Ma mère. C'est ma mère. Elle est... Elle est dans le coma. »

Harry, choqué, ne sut que répondre. Drago continua.

« A cause de cette maudite guerre, de ce maudit mage... Elle fait une grave dépression. Alors elle s'est coupée du monde extérieur. Les médicomages pensent que je devrait aller à son chevet, sinon son état risque d'empirer d'avantage. »

Et Drago pleura de nouveau.

Harry le pris dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste qu'il espérait réconfortant et apaisant.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Finalement, le blond se calma de nouveau. Puis il déclara tout en reniflant :

« Viens avec moi. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Drago réitéra sa demande.

« Viens avec moi, Harry.

- Tu... Tu veux dire... Chez toi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est toi qui lui as dit que j'étais vivant lorsque tu as combattu Voldemort dans la forêt. Tu l'as rassurée à ce moment-là. Peut-être que tu pourras le faire cette fois encore. Viens avec moi. »

Harry ne sut que répondre. Il se mit à réfléchir : devait-il vraiment accepter la demande du blond ? Après tout, ses parents n'étaient pas pour ainsi dire très amis avec lui. Même s'ils avaient renié Voldemort et finalement compris que cette histoire de pureté du sang n'était qu'une perte de temps, Harry ne savait pas trop comment ils réagiraient, ou du moins comment Lucius Malfoy réagirait s'il débarquait ainsi chez lui. La voix suppliante de Drago le tira de sa réflexion.

« Harry, s'il te plaît... »

Le brun fit part de ses inquiétudes au blond à propos de son père.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Père ne va guère mieux que Mère...

- Alors dans ce cas... D'accord, j'accepte.

- Merci Harry. »

Et le blond fit une chose totalement inattendue. Il embrassa Harry. Certes, c'était sur la joue, mais ça suffit au survivant pour devenir rouge comme une tomate... Et à Drago pour se confondre en excuses, rose de gêne. Ce geste avait été totalement spontané. Il avait été si soulagé que le gryffondor accepte qu'il avait agit sans réfléchir. Ce n'était pas très digne d'un Malfoy, ce relâchement dans son comportement...

Finalement, Harry eut un petit rire et lui rendit son bisou, ce qui fit rosir d'avantage le blond.

« Bon, si tu veux rentrer chez toi, il faudrait peut-être que tu bouges ton popotin d'ici pour aller voir la directrice, non ? A moins que tu n'aies l'intention de partir sans prévenir et de m'enlever par la même occasion...

- Bien sûr, Potter. Je suis sorti en douce de ce château et j'ai pris le survivant en otage... Personne ne croira ça. On pensera plutôt l'inverse ! »

Harry lui tira la langue. Drago sourit, se leva et attrapa le brun par le bras, l'entraînant vers la sortie des toilettes.

Dès qu'elle fut mise au courant de la situation, Minerva McGonnagal les autorisa à transplaner le lendemain même au Manoir Malfoy.

Il fut convenu qu'ils se retrouveraient à 9h dans le bureau de la directrice.

Harry et Drago se dirigèrent ensuite vers leurs chambres respectives. Ils ne leur restait plus qu'à aller aux cours qui leur restait et à préparer leurs affaires pour le départ du lendemain.

La directrice leur avait accordé un délai illimité, à condition qu'ils rentrent dès que Narcissa irait mieux, qu'ils reçoivent leurs cours respectifs par hiboux de la part de Hermione Granger et de Pansy Parkinson (qui avaient bien entendu accepté de rendre ce service à leurs amis) et qu'ils reviennent temporairementau château ne serais-ce que pour les évaluations les plus importantes. Ils avaient bien sûr accepté ces conditions qui leur permettaient à la fois d'étudier et de soigner la mère de Drago.

Assis sur son lit, Drago se dit qu'il avait bien fait d'arrêter la divination. Il n'avait décidément aucun don de voyance.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Le prochain chapitre se passera donc chez Drago =)<p>

A bientôt !

Bisous. Chu.


	6. Le manoir

Et voilà le chapitre 6 ! =)

**Disclaimer :** …

**6. Le Manoir**

Drago et Harry se tenaient devant l'imposante grille de fer forgé. Ils venaient d'arriver il y a à peine quelques minutes. Harry avança un peu et détailla le manoir des Malfoy qu'il voyait pour la première fois. C'était une demeure à l'aspect ancien, toute de pierre. Elle était entourée par de magnifiques jardins luxuriants à la végétation aux couleurs chatoyantes. Mais le ciel gris et surtout le silence qui régnait, seulement percé par quelques bruits et autres cris d'animaux donnaient une dimension inquiétante et lugubre à la propriété. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Drago tremblait. Il retourna vers lui, lui prit la main et, d'un hochement de tête encourageant, il l'incita à avancer.

Ils poussèrent la grille ensemble.

Ils traversèrent la grande allée. Des bruits de feuilles et des cris d'animaux accompagnaient leur progression comme des trompettes rythmant l'avancée d'un cortège officiel. Harry tournait la tête de tous les côtés, mais en vain : il ne voyait rien. Il accélera le pas, appeuré.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent face à une grande porte de bois, toujours main dans la main. Drago dégagea sa main de celle de Harry et, tout en poussant la porte, il déclara un « bienvenue chez moi » d'un ton solennel.

Harry put donc découvrir l'intérieur du manoir. Il vit que le vestibule était tout en marbre. Ils avancèrent. Harry put ainsi découvrir que le sol des couloirs était aussi en marbre. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce, qui semblait être un salon. Il était élégamment meublé d'une magnifique table en bois massif, et de fauteuils à l'aspect confortable et recouverts de velours vert. Des tapis luxueux recouvraient un beau parquet ancien. Drago prit alors la parole.

« Installes-toi, je vais chercher mon père. »

Puis le blond sortit de la pièce. Harry n'osa rien toucher de peur de casser ou de salir quelque chose. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de luxe. Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago reparut en compagnie de Lucius Malfoy. Le survivant comprit alors ce que le serpentard avait voulu dire lorsqu'il avait dit « père est détruit ». Il était en effet bien différent du noble froid et hautain, à l'apparence irréprochable qu'il était autrefois. Il semblait plus être blanc qu'être pâle, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés et ses cheveux blonds étaient décoiffés. Il avait l'air hagard.

« Père, c'est Harry. Il va m'aider.

- Fort bien, fort bien... Ravi de vous revoir, Harry. » Il fit un vague signe de tête en direction du brun. Il le fixait comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Ou plutôt comme s'il voyait à travers lui.

Puis Lucius s'assit dans un fauteuil, tourna la tête et resta ainsi. Drago secoua la tête, puis il fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Ils montèrent un escalier en bois. Tandis qu'il montait, le brun laissait ses doigts courir négligemment sur la rambarde patinée. Il avait l'impression de rêver. La demeure familiale des Black était loin d'être aussi belle. Mais Harry se dit en frissonnant qu'elle était tout aussi lugubre...

Il suivait Drago dans les couloirs, curieux. Mais ou l'emmenait-il ?

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une somptueuse porte en bois sur laquelle on pouvait voir gravé « Drago Malfoy ». Harry comprit donc qu'il était devant la chambre du blond. Drago ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent.

Harry était estomaqué. Il s'était souvent demandé à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la chambre du serpentard. Il se l'était imaginée luxueuse certes, mais plus... Serpentardesque. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit tout de vert et d'argent, avec des sculptures de serpent un peu partout... Eh bien il n'en était rien.

C'était en fait une magnifique suite décorée dans des tons ivoire, parsemée par-ci par-là de quelques touches de noir. Le tout donnait un sentiment immédiat de bien-être et de confort. Tout d'abord, il y avait un salon privé dans lequel il se trouvait. Il y avait une magnifique table en ébène, et des chaises d'un bois blanc qui lui était inconnu. Elles étaient recouverte d'une tenture de soie crème. Il y avait également une cheminée, et une bibliothèque remplie de livre dans un coin. Il pouvait voir aussi quelques fauteuils de velours crème et un canapé dans les mêmes tons. Il aperçut également une porte fenêtre donnant visiblement sur une terrasse. En avançant, il découvrit la chambre à coucher.. C'était une belle pièce lumineuse composée d'un lit à baldaquin en fer forgé blanc sur lequel reposait un matelas recouvert de draps de soie noire. Les rideaux du baldaquin étaient en velours noirs et pendaient élégamment autour du lit. A côté, il y avait une table de chevet en ébène ou reposaient une magnifique lampe et un livre. Il y avait aussi une armoire et une commode aussi en ébène sur laquelle était posé un grand miroir. Harry sourit en imaginant Drago passer des heures à se contempler dans le miroir en demandant « miroir, mon beau miroir, suis-je le plus beau ? » comme dans un conte qu'il avait lu petit. Il fut pris d'un fou rire. Drago le questionna, stupéfait.

« Mais pourquoi rigoles-tu ?

- Non... Pour rien. Oublies », réussit à souffler Harry entre deux rires.

Finalement, il arriva dans une superbe salle de bain toute de marbre. Il y avait une grande baignoire qui trônait dans un coin, et une cabine de douche dans le coin opposé. Il y avait aussi un lavabo également en marbre surmonté d'un immense miroir, ce qui fit pouffer Harry de nouveau. Drago haussa un sourcil, septique, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre et Drago expliqua à Harry les modalités de son séjour.

« Bien, pendant que tu seras chez moi, tu dormiras dans la chambre qui donne juste en face de la mienne. »

Ils sortirent et Drago montra une porte à Harry.

« C'est celle-là ».

Puis il ouvrit. Harry vit qu'elle faisait la même taille que celle de Drago, mais qu'elle était décorée dans des tons bleu et blanc. Drago referma rapidement la porte.

« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu claques de doigts, dit Drago en exécutant le geste, ... Comme ça. Et Igor apparaît.

- Igor ? »

On entendit un « pouf » sonore, et un elfe de maison au teint jaunâtre apparut. Il demanda d'une voix nasillarde si il pouvait aider le jeune maître Drago en quoi que ce soit. Le blond lui présenta Harry et lui expliqua la situation. L'elfe s'inclina aussitôt devant lui et déclara d'un ton solennel qu'il était honoré de le servir. Harry répondit en inclinant la tête, et Igor disparut dans un autre « pouf » tout aussi sonore que le premier.

« Bien. Une cloche sonne lorsque le repas est prêt et qu'il faut descendre pour manger. Si tu veux un plat en particulier, appelle Igor et demande lui de te le préparer, mais nous avons interdiction de nous rendre aux cuisines. Seule la maîtresse de maison le peut... » Drago avait dit la dernière phrase d'une voix remplie de tristesse.

Harry hocha la tête, écoutant religieusement Drago qui continuait.

« Si tu t'ennuies, tu peux lire, jouer aux échecs avec moi ou faire un peu de quiddich, il y a un terrain derrière le manoir. Mais je te montrerais tout ça après. Viens, allons voir ma mère. J'en meurs d'envie depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

- Mais tu pouvais y aller directement...

- Un bon hôte fait d'abord visiter sa demeure à ses invités. »

Le blond lui fit un clin d'oeil appuyé. Harry rougit. C'est vrai qu'il avait d'abord eu plus envie de visiter qu'autre chose...

« Aller, viens. On y va. »

Il suivit de nouveau Drago dans un dédale de couloirs.

« Mais comment fais-tu pour ne pas te perdre ?

- L'habitude. Mais il y a des coins de la maison ou je ne suis jamais allé. C'est une grande propriété tu sais... Si tu veux, on pourra l'explorer !

- Pourquoi pas, oui ! »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte de la chambre des parents de Drago.

Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Si sa chambre et celle de Drago pouvaient être qualifiées de somptueuses, il ne savait quel adjectif employer pour décrire la chambre parentale. Un vaste salon tout de bois et de marbre, parsemé de bouquets de roses et de narcisses. Une pièce à coucher magnifique, un lit double en bois aux draps de soie blanche et un baldaquin aux rideaux de velours blanc. Une superbe coiffeuse de ce même bois blanc inconnu que celui aperçu dans la chambre du blond et qui débordait de brosses à cheveux, crèmes, boîtes à bijoux et autres maquillages. Une grande armoire et une belle commode. Et au fond de la pièce deux portes ou il y avait écrit respectivement « salle de bain » et « dressing ». Puis le survivant reporta son attention sur le superbe lit. Narcissa Malfoy y était étendue, inerte. Sa chevelure d'un blond autrefois si brillant, ternie par les soucis, s'étalait sur la taie d'oreiller de soie. Elle était maigre et pâle, mais malgré son air faible, elle inspirait le respect.

Même malade, elle était belle. D'une beauté différente que celle d'autrefois, certes. Si avant, elle était d'une beauté froide et douloureuse, dorénavant, elle était d'une beauté morbide.

Ses bras chétifs aux veines bleues saillantes reposaient mollement le long de son corps. Drago s'agenouilla à son chevet et se saisit d'une main fine et pâle. Puis, doucement, il commença à pleurer. Harry posa une main sur son épaule et Drago enfouit son nez dans le cou de sa mère.

Ils restèrent ainsi des heures, dans un silence que brisaient les sanglots d'un fils qui à peur pour sa mère. Quand Drago releva la tête, le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Soudain, le blond parla.

« Je vous sauverai, Mère. Toi et Père, je vous sauverai ». Sa voix était rauque, signe qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis un bout de temps. Mais il repris.

« Maman... ». Des larmes dévalaient ses joues.

« Maman... Pourquoi ? Toi qui es si forte et si fière. Tel le jonc... Tu plies, mais tu ne romps jamais. Tu es toujours la première à sourire, celle qui rit de bon coeur des pitreries de papa... Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi t'es-tu effondrée soudain ? » Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Harry l'entendait pourtant murmurer des « je ne veux pas te perdre... » et des « Maman, s'il te plait... » qui lui fendaient le coeur.

Et le blond se mura de nouveau dans un silence entrecoupé par ses pleurs. Harry avait été un peu surpris par son discours. Il avait du mal à imaginer Lucius Malfoy faisant des pitreries...

Finalement, Drago se leva, sécha ses larmes et décréta qu'il était tant d'aller dîner.

Harry sortit de la chambre à sa suite. Il soupira. Ils venaient juste d'arriver, mais ils n'étaient pas prêt de partir...

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre sera plus axé sur les soins et tout le reste.<p>

La c'est juste l'introduction de la deuxième partie de l'histoire. Harry découvre. L'action c'est pour la suite !

Bisous bisous ! Chu.


	7. Rebellion

Et voici le chapitre 7 ! Enjoy it =)

**Disclaimer **: comme d'habitude.

**7. Rebellion**

Harry s'étira et ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il réalisa qu'une lumière intense baignait sa chambre et il papillonna des cils. Il entendit vaguement une voix l'appeler.

Il se redressa lentement et s'assit sur son lit. Il sourit. Il n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis... Depuis quand ? Il ne savait même plus.

Ses yeux étant enfin habitués à la luminosité de la pièce, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre qui lui était inconnue, avant de se rappeler qu'il était chez Drago Malfoy.

Drago Malfoy qui était d'ailleurs dans sa chambre, devant la fenêtre, et qui affichait un sourire amusé qui contrastait avec ses yeux rouges et gonflés : assurément, il avait mal dormi.

« Alors, princesse, enfin réveillé ? »

Harry rougit violemment en constatant qu'il était 11h30 et qu'il avait dormi plus de 13h... Et lorsqu'il réalisa que Drago l'avait appelé princesse !

« Drago ! Je ne suis pas une princesse ! J'étais fatigué, c'est tout... »

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit face à la gêne évidente du brun. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Harry et reprit.

« Tu es sûr ? Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu t'étais transformé en belle au bois dormant...

- Tu... Tu connais cette histoire ?

- Bien sûr ! Que crois-tu, j'ai de la culture ! »

Drago fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui rougit de plus belle. Le survivant préféra ne pas savoir comment le blond connaissait ce conte...

« Bon, _princesse_, si tu as fini de dormir, tu viendras peut-être manger, non ? »

Le serpentard reçut pour seule réponse un oreiller en pleine tête.

Une fois lavé et habillé, Harry descendit dans la salle à manger. Il appela Igor et lui demanda un café accompagné de bacon, d'œufs sur le plat et de pain. Il avait une faim de loup !

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'elfe reparut avec le plateau. Le brun ne fit qu'une bouchée de son repas.

Il quitta ensuite la table et sortit faire un tour dans le jardin. Il y trouva Drago assis sur un banc en train de caresser son hibou. Lorsqu'il le vit, le bond essuya prestement son visage et lui sourit.

« Ah, Harry. Alors tu as bien mangé ?

- C'était délicieux ! Dis... Tu pleurais ? »

Le blond rougit.

« Heu...

- Tu peux me dire la vérité tu sais.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu m'avais vu... »

Le hibou s'envola dans un bruissement d'ailes. Harry prit la main de Drago dans la sienne, ce qui fit rougir le blond d'avantage.

Lucius Malfoy les vit. Aussitôt, il se dirigea vers eux, et il gifla violemment Harry en sermonnant Drago.

Le blond, qui en voulait terriblement à son père, ne put se contenir malgré Harry à ses côtés qui tentait de lui expliquer que son père allait mal et qu'il devait le ménager. Il explosa.

« Il suffit, Père. Tout ce qui nous arrive est de votre faute. Oui, de votre faute à vous et à votre ambition démesurée qui vous à poussé à embrasser les idéaux de mort d'un détraqué ! C'est à cause de vous et de vous seul que Mère est dans cet état épouvantable ! C'est de ta faute, papa...

- Drago ! Comment oses-tu ?, dit Lucius d'un air incrédule et blessé

- Comme ça ! C'est à cause de toi et de toi seul qu'aujourd'hui tu pleures. C'est uniquement de ta faute si maman est malade. Les larmes que nous versons, c'est à toi que nous les devons... »

Drago aurait continué sur sa lancée destructrice si son père n'était pas tombé à genoux en sanglotant et en balbutiant « c'est vrai, pardon » comme une litanie sans fin. Le blond secoua la tête et parti en courant, en larmes.

Harry resta aux côtés de Lucius.

« Monsieur...

- Il a raison. Bien sûr qu'il à raison. Tout ceci est de ma faute. Je les ai entraîné dans cette guerre à cause de mes idéaux et de ma soif de pouvoir. S'il savait à quel point je m'en veux...

- Il le sait, monsieur. Il a juste... Il a... il est bouleversé à cause de sa mère.

- Potter... Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Nous ne vous avons jamais aidé. Au contraire.

- Vous, non. Mais votre fils m'a sauvé la vie par deux fois déjà, et votre femme aussi m'a sauvée une fois... De Voldemort lui-même. En plus... Il se trouve que j'aime bien Drago.

- Je... Vois. »

Drago déboula dans la chambre de ses parents en larmes, et il s'écroula sur la chaise à côté du lit ou était étendue sa mère. Il la détailla, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Son état n'avait pas changé depuis hier. Elle était toujours de cette même beauté lugubre, de cette même froideur mortelle. Drago se pencha sur le visage de sa mère. De cette façon, ses larmes coulaient sur les joues de Narcissa Malfoy, comme si elle pleurait à l'unisson avec son fils. Drago lui prit la main. Ses larmes dévalaient son visage et s'écrasaient sur les lèvres rouges de sa mère. Doucement, il se mit à murmurer des mots que seul sa mère entendait.

« Pardon mère. Pardon... Maman. Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter ainsi. Je sais bien que je n'aurais pas du. Mais c'est sorti tout seul. Je l'ai vu le gifler, mais j'ai eu plus mal encore que s'il venait de me gifler moi. Et pourtant j'ai l'habitude qu'il le fasse. Je sais bien pourtant qu'il va mal, et que je dois le ménager. C'est même ce que Harry m'a répété en se massant la joue. Et pourtant j'ai craqué. Et pourtant je l'ai... Je ne comprends plus rien. Pourquoi ai-je réagi ainsi ? Je ne comprends pas... Et lorsqu'il a prit ma main... Mon cœur... »

A ces mots, Drago porta son autre main à son cœur, et il reprit.

« Mon cœur s'est emballé, et une douce chaleur à réchauffé mon corps. Ce n'est pas très normal, n'est ce pas, maman ? Je ne peux supporter qu'on lui fasse du mal, et je me sens étrange lorsqu'il me touche. Et surtout, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui... »

Drago sourit.

« Les sentiments n'ont jamais été mon fort. Je suis comme Père. Un homme de tête et non un homme de cœur. Ce qui à trait aux émotions, c'est vous qui me l'expliquez, mère. J'ai besoin de vous ici, à mes côté. J'ai besoin de toi, ici, avec moi, Maman... »

Et Drago embrassa la main de sa mère en pleurant de plus belle.

Harry et Lucius s'éloignèrent le plus silencieusement possible de la porte. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, Lucius prit la parole.

« Potter...

- Monsieur ?

- Je comprends à présent pourquoi mon fils à réagi de cette façon. Je crois qu'il a fait son choix...

- Monsieur, je...

- Je n'ai pas fini, Harry. Saches que je ne m'y opposerai pas. Si mon fils est heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte... »

Et Lucius tendit sa main à Harry qui la serra tout en souriant.

« Veilles bien sur lui, Harry. Je... Je tiens à lui.

- Comptez sur moi, Monsieur ».

Lucius hocha la tête. Harry et lui reprirent leur chemin vers le salon. Mais au dernier moment, le brun changea de direction. Lucius le suivi, intrigué. Que mijotait-il ? Il ne tara pas à le savoir : ils étaient dans la salle à manger. Harry appela Igor et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Lucius lui lança un regard intrigué. Le brun lui répondit par un sourire.

Quelques instant plus tard, Igor reparut avec autour de lui lévitant deux plats de potage à la courge accompagné de deux assiettes de cuisses de poulet et de légumes cuits à la vapeur. Le brun sourit à Lucius et lui dit d'un ton désinvolte qu'il avait « une petite faim ». Le blond, surpris, rit de l'audace du brun.

« Je vous ai sous-estimé Harry. Vous êtes surprenant.

- Ce compliment me touche »

Les deux hommes mangèrent tout en se racontant des anecdotes diverses. Ils rirent de bon cœur. Harry et Lucius venaient de finir le dessert quand Drago reparu. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il trouva son père et son... Son quoi au juste ? Il ne savait plus. Bref, lorsqu'il trouva Harry et son père riant ensemble !

« Ah, Drago. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ?

- Heu... Eh bien... En fait, père, je suis un peu fatigué. Je... Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

- Ah, bien sûr. Harry, allez donc dormir vous aussi. J'ai passé une soirée... Délicieuse. Merci beaucoup.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, monsieur. Eh bien, bonne nuit.

- A vous aussi. »

Et Lucius quitta la salle à manger. Drago se retourna vers Harry et lui lança un regard admiratif.

« Mais... Comment as-tu fait ? Il était amorphe depuis des mois, et là le je retrouve riant et... Heureux ? Comment...

- Je ne sais pas moi non plus. Mais je crois qu'il a réfléchit à ce que tu lui as dit tout à l'heure... »

Drago n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son père avait l'air d'être comme avant... Non, mieux qu'avant.

Dans un élan de joie, il sauta au cou de Harry, qui, malgré sa surprise, lui rendit son étreinte.

« C'est bon de le voir ainsi J'espère que Mère sera comme ça bientôt...

- Je suis sûr que ça sera le cas.

- Je savais que tu ferais des miracles, Harry. Que ta venue serait bénéfique... »

Drago rougit en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire et s'éloigna prestement d'un Harry aussi rouge que lui. Mais alors qu'il s'éloignait de lui, Harry lui attrapa le poignet et, le forçant à se retourner, l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser chaste et doux. De nouveau, Drago sentait des papillons danser dans son ventre et une agréable chaleur envahir tout son corps. Il se sentait bien.

Puis Harry se recula. Drago chercha à intercepter son regard, mais le brun l'évitait. Prenant son menton, lui faisant ainsi lever la tête, il vit dans ces yeux trop vert une lueur étinceler. Puis Harry s'enfuit dans les escaliers, laissant derrière lui un Drago à la fois heureux et perdu.

* * *

><p>Finalement, ce chapitre ne parle pas vraiment de Narcissa... Je voulais le faire différemment au départ, mais il m'a semblé que Drago ne pouvait pas aider sa mère tant qu'il était lui-même tourmenté... Donc j'ai modifié mes plans. Mais le prochain chapitre sera plus axé sur Narcissa et sa (possible) guérison...<p>

Bisous bisous ! Chu.


	8. Eveil

Et voici le chapitre 8 ! Désolée pour l'attente, mais avec la reprise je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire aussi souvent que je le voudrait...

Rating : T

Disclaimer : …

**8. Éveil**

Drago s'étira langoureusement pendant de longues minutes. Il sourit en voyant qu'un pale soleil brillait dans le ciel. Il entendit Igor s'affairer dans la salle d'à coté.

« Bonjour Igor.

- Bonjour, jeune maître Drago. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

- Très bien merci »

C'était la vérité. Pour une fois, aucun cauchemar n'était venu troubler son sommeil.

« Harry est-il déjà réveillé ?

- Non, pas encore, maître. Dois-je le réveiller ?

- Laisse, je vais m'en occuper.

- Bien maître"

L'elfe disparut dans un "crac" sonore. Drago sortit de sa chambre et entra le plus discrètement possible dans celle du brun. En s'approchant de son lit, il remarqua que le brun avait l'air d'être en proie à un mauvais rêve. Il gémissait, repoussait ses draps. De la sueur froide coulait sur son front. Le blond s'assit tranquillement sur le lit et prit la main de Harry. Doucement, il approcha son visage de celui du brun et l'embrassa sur le front. Le gryffondor sembla se calmer. Drago de leva et alla ouvrir les rideaux. Puis il retourna de nouveau près du lit ou Harry était étendu et commença à lui parler doucement dans l'intention de le réveiller.

Il avait en effet pas mal de choses à lui dire après ce qui s'était passé hier. Ce baiser lui avait plu... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Et il détestait ne pas comprendre. Il espérait qu'Harry l'aiderait à y voir plus clair. Et sa mère, quand elle se réveillerai.

« Hmmm... Qu'est ce que...

- Harry ? Bonjour !

- Drago ! Bonjour... »

Le brun détourna les yeux en rougissant. Drago approcha sa main de celle d'Harry et l'effleura délicatement. Le survivant tourna sa tête vers celle du blond qui le regardait en souriant.

Harry avança son visage vers celui du serpentard et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Drago répondit à ce baiser du mieux qu'il pût. Harry sembla apprécier puisqu'il s'éloigna et lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

Drago lui répondit un peu timidement.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu fais ça Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je crois... Je crois que je t'aime bien... »

Drago ne répondit rien.

Harry repris en bafouillant un rapide « allons voir ta mère » et se leva prestement.

Drago fit de même et sortit de la chambre de Harry en expliquant qu'il passait voir son père pendant qu'il se changeait et qu'il repasserait après.

Drago trouva son père dans la salle à manger en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Le blond constata immédiatement que son père avait l'air en bien meilleure santé qu'avant.

« Père.

- Bonjour, Drago. As-tu bien dormi ?

- Très bien merci, et vous ?

- Bien également. Je ne vois pas Mr Potter...

- Il se change. Nous allons voir mère après.

- Je vois. Elle à l'air en meilleure forme. Je crois que sentir sa maison pleine de vie lui fais du bien.

- Sans doute. Je remonte, j'étais juste descendu pour vous saluer.

- Fort bien. »

Drago regagna le couloir ou se trouvait sa chambre et celle de Harry. Il toqua à la porte du brun. Celui-ci sortit immédiatement. Le blond prit a main du brun et l'entraîna à sa suite dans une course effrénée à travers les couloirs en riant.

Le gryffondor, d'abord surpris, finit par rire lui aussi. Ils se sentaient comme deux enfants innocents. Depuis quand ne s'étaient-ils pas senti aussi insouciant, profitant pleinement de la moindre minute que la vie leur offrait ? Ils ne le savaient même plus.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la suite parentale. Drago entra, suivi de Harry. Immédiatement, il s'approcha de sa mère et la salua.

Il remarqua aussitôt qu'effectivement, elle avait l'air d'aller mieux. Même si son teint était encore un peu plus pâle qu'il ne l'était normalement, ses joues étaient légèrement roses, signe qu'elle reprenait des forces petit à petit. Après avoir déposé un tendre baiser sur son front, il se redressa et prit la parole.

« Mère, Harry est là lui aussi. Avances Harry ! »

Le brun, qui jusqu'alors était resté en retrait, s'approcha et bafouilla un timide « bonjour madame ». Il se sentait mal à l'aise. La beauté complexe, à la fois si dure et si fragile de Narcissa était ici omniprésente. Elle le prenait à la gorge et le rendait maladroit.

« Excusez-le, mère, il est un peu timide. »

Narcissa, elle, flottait dans une sorte de brouillard épais. Avant que Drago ne revienne au manoir, elle s'était sentie comme transportée dans un monde de joie ou le soleil brillait toujours. Elle n'avait éprouvée aucune envie d'en sortir. Elle s'enlisait donc sans lutter dans cette douce brume. Bien sûr, elle entendait son mari lui parler, comme s'il était loin, très loin d'elle, mais ses mots n'avaient aucune importance pour elle : lui-même allant mal, si elle sortait de sa torpeur, elle le verrait dans cet état de zombie. Or, elle ne pouvait supporter de le voir comme ça, juste l'ombre de lui-même.

Puis tout avait changé lorsqu'elle avait entendu son fils pleurer. Ce fils pour qui elle avait tout donné. Son Drago. Il la suppliait de revenir.

Narcissa avait alors doucement commencé à lutter pour se réveiller.

Puis plus encore lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu se confier à elle. Il avait besoin d'elle. Narcissa n'avait alors plus de cesse d'essayer de sortir de ce lieu qui était désormais comme une prison pour elle.

D'autant plus que son mari allait mieux lui aussi.

Et elle avait senti parfois une présence étrangère aux côtés de son fils. Elle avait d'abord été curieuse de savoir si c'était une impression ou si effectivement, son fils avait ramené quelqu'un. Elle avait compris en écoutant Drago que ce n'était pas une impression, mais elle n'avait pu entendre correctement le nom de son accompagnatrice. En effet, elle s'était attendue au départ à une jeune fille, vu ce que le blond lui avait dit, avant d'entendre distinctement le nom de _celui_ qui était venu avec son Drago.

« _Mère, Harry est là aussi. Harry..._ »

Ainsi donc Drago et le survivant s'aimaient ? Et son fils ne le savait pas vraiment...

Elle sourit. Apparemment, le brun était timide, si elle en croyait ce que son fils disait.

« Pourquoi as-tu peur de ma mère, Harry ?

- Je... Je n'ai pas peur ! C'est juste qu'elle est... Impressionnante. »

Le doux rire de son fils raisonna à ses oreilles. Elle lutta un peu plus contre cette brume. Elle devait se réveiller.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait réellement émis un son ou si c'était son imagination, mais lle s'était concentrée le plus qu'elle avait pu.

Visiblement, ça avait marché.

« Mère ? Maman !

- Qu'y a-t-il Drago ?

- Elle a gémi. Je l'ai entendu. Maman, si tu m'entends serres ma main. »

Elle prit alors conscience des doigts fins et gracieux dans sa main. Elle fit du mieux qu'elle put pour serrer cette main dans la sienne.

« Elle l'a fait ! PAPA ! PAPA ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle senti que son mari était lui aussi entré dans la pièce.

« Harry ? Drago ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est Mère, elle a serré ma main quand je lui ai demandé.

- C'est vrai ? »

Elle senti son mari prendre son autre main.

« Narcissa, ma chérie ? Tu m'entends ? Si tu m'entends serres ma main. »

Facile. Elle venait de le faire avec son fils. Elle n'avait même plus besoin de se concentrer...

« Tu as raison, Drago. Cissa, tu nous manques. Nous avons tous ici hâte de voir ton doux sourire, d'entendre ta voix claire et ton rire cristallin, de voir tes yeux si bleus posés sur nous... Tu nous manques, chérie. »

Son fils prit alors la parole.

« Père à raison. Nous avons besoin de toi. Tu nous manques énormément. Reviens parmi nous. »

Elle senti que son fils lui embrassait la main.

Une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas se produisit. Harry Potter prit lui aussi la parole.

« Madame, je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je vous connais. Mais je connais votre fils, et j'ai appris à connaître votre mari. Ce sont des personnes de qualités que j'apprécie. J'aimerai aussi avoir l'honneur de vous connaître un jour. »

Narcissa ouvrit les yeux. Il était temps pour elle de se réveiller.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

La suite quand je pourrais (peut être la semaine prochaine ?)

Bisous ! Chu.


	9. Renouveau

Coucou !

Voilà déjà l'avant-dernier chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Note : Est ce qu'à votre avis, cette fic est à sa place ? Je ne sais pas si je dois la laisser dans « angst » ou si je devrais plutôt la déplacer dans « hurt/comfort »... A votre avis ?

Trève de blabla, voilà le texte !

**9. Renouveau**

« Maman ! »

Narcissa venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle était encore très pâle et maigre.

Elle semblait un peu perdue et elle regardait partout autour d'elle comme pour voir ou elle se trouvait. Puis son regard d'un bleu aussi pur que le ciel trouva les pupilles gris orage de son fils.

« Drago ! »

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'elle prenait en coupe le visage de son enfant. Drago prit sa mère dans ses bras, en pleurant de joie lui aussi.

Puis le regard de Narcissa se posa sur mari. Comme elle l'avait pensé, il allait bien mieux qu'avant son coma. Il avait l'air calme, serein, ses yeux, bien qu'un peu rouges à cause des quelques larmes qu'il venait de verser, étaient reposés et brillaient de ce même éclat malicieux qu'avant la guerre. Il était bien rasé et bien habillé. Bref, il était redevenu Lucius Malfoy.

Il la regardait tendrement. Drago, qui avait compris, s'éloigna de sa mère et se plaça aux cotés de Harry dont il prit discrètement la main.

Lucius s'approcha de sa femme et la pris dans ses bras. Puis, à la surprise de tous, il l'embrassa. Drago n'en revenait pas : il n'avait jamais vu ses parents s'embrasser, même lorsqu'il était petit.

Puis Lucius s'éloigna de nouveau et sortit de la chambre pour appeler un medicomage. Drago et Harry s'apprêtaient à faire de même, mais Narcissa interpella le survivant.

« Je dois vous parler »

Drago haussa les sourcils mais sortit sans rien dire tandis qu'Harry s'approchait du lit ou trônait Narcissa. Comme toujours, il était impressionné par la grâce et la beauté de la femme. Quelque soit son état, sa tenue et le lieu ou elle se trouvait, elle avait toujours une attitude royale dont seuls les Black avaient le secret. Il se sentait tout petit face à la puissante et belle Nacissa Malfoy. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle lui rappelait celui qui fut son cousin : Sirius Black. Elle avait le même charme insolent, la même grâce perpétuelle, et surtout, la même vanité que celle qu'il avait pu avoir autrefois. Cette femme mystérieuse l'intriguait. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de poursuivre sa reflexion car Narcissa lui parla.

« Merci d'avoir veillé sur mon fils. Je suis désolée de l'ennui que j'ai pu vous causer.

- Oh... Ce n'était pas grand chose...

- Merci également pour mon mari. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais il est en pleine forme, comme avant... »

Elle passa un doigt sur son alliance, rêveuse, avant de reprendre.

« Je voulais m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de Drago. Même si, j'en suis persuadée, Lucius et moi ne sommes désormais plus une source d'inquiétude pour lui, ce n'est pas le cas pour vous.

- Ah bon ? Enfin... Vraiment ?

- Je pense qu'il vous aime »

Harry ouvrit les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à parler d'amour avec la mère de son ancien ennemi juré et désormais... Ami ? Non, ce n'était pas son ami.

Pour Harry, Drago était bien plus que ça.

Lorsqu'il l'entendait pleurer dans son sommeil la nuit, il se levait et allait le réconforter pour qu'il ne fasse plus de cauchemars. Parfois même il restait jusqu'au petit matin, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu le surnom de « belle au bois dormant » puisqu'une fois de retour dans sa chambre, il s'endormait jusqu'à tard dans la matinée.

En parallèle, réconforter Drago et prendre soin de lui semblait avoir diminué la fréquence de son cauchemar personnel. Depuis qu'il était devenu le gardien du sommeil du blond, il rêvait moins souvent de la mort de ses proches... Et de la perte de Drago. Par conséquent, il n'était plus obligé de courir aux toilettes chaque matin pour s'occuper de l'érection que lui donnait invariablement ce passage. Et puis, il l'avait embrassé. Et ça avait été délicieux. Plus qu'avec Cho, plus qu'avec Ginny. Il avait vraiment aimé ça. Il avait voulu recommencé plusieurs fois sans jamais oser. Et maintenant il en rêvait la nuit (ce qui avait exactement la même incidence sur son sexe que le cauchemar, au grand dam du brun).

Aimait-il Drago Malfoy ? A cette question, une seule réponse lui venait spontanément : assurément.

Il éprouvait le besoin viscéral de prendre soin du blond. C'était devenu sa raison de vivre. Il avait besoin de lui. D'une certaine manière, il se sentait bien parce qu'il pouvait veiller sur lui.

Mais à la question « Drago Malfoy m'aime-il ? », il ne savait que répondre...

Mais il pensait que, peut être, oui. Après tout, il ne l'avait jamais repoussé. C'était donc fort probable.

Il regarda Narcissa qui visiblement avait suivi sa réflexion et qui affichait un petit sourire victorieux.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais... »

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du medicomage qui venait examiner la blonde.

Harry prit congé, perturbé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il frappa à la porte de la chambre de Drago au lieu de regagner la sienne.

« Oui ?

- C'est Harry.

Entres. »

Le survivant entra. Il trouva Drago assis à son bureau, une plume dans la main, son hibou Grand-duc posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« J'écris à Pansy pour lui dire que ma mère va mieux et qu'on rentrera d'ici trois ou quatre jours. J'ai déjà prévenu la directrice. »

Harry s'assit et attendit que la lettre soit scellée à la patte du hibou et que celui-ci s'envole avec pour reprendre la parole.

« Ta mère m'a dit quelque chose...

- Je m'en doute Potter, si elle a dit qu'elle voulait te parler, c'est qu'elle t'as effectivement dit quelque chose. »

Ce sarcasme lui valu une légère tape sur le sommet du crâne.

« Si on ne peux plus asticoter Saint Potter...

- Tu peux toujours m'asticoter, Blondie, mais je dois te parler de quelque chose de sérieux.

- Ah... Bon, alors je t'écoutes. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration et s'élança.

« Est ce que tu as fait beaucoup de cauchemar ces derniers temps ?

- Je... Non, aucun. Pourquoi ?

- Non, pour rien de spécial. C'était juste comme ça, pour savoir, à titre informatif...

- Viens-en au fait, Potter !, dit Drago d'un air agacé.

- Bien, bien ! En fait... Je t'aime. »

Drago en resta coi.

Il observa Harry silencieusement. Ses yeux étaient toujours trop verts, ses cheveux trop désordonnés, ses vêtements trop grands, lui trop petit, trop maigre, trop marqué par la guerre pour changer. Mais il avait de nouveau cette lueur malicieuse dans ses pupilles, et ce sourire qui voulait dire « moi j'y crois » et qui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait décrocher la lune et toutes les étoiles du ciel.

Et peut-être même le soleil.

Alors Drago réalisa que c'était peut-être grâce à lui. A cette pulsion qui le poussait à le border les nuits ou il l'entendait sangloter. Au fait qu'il le voyait comme Harry et non pas comme Harry Potter.

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il se sentit important pour quelqu'un. Plus, il se sentit _nécessaire_. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait besoin de lui. Besoin de lui pour aller mieux, besoin de lui pour exister, pour se reconstruire et réapprendre à rire. Pour vivre.

Tout comme il avait besoin de ce quelqu'un.

Son regard se planta dans celui du brun.

Harry, intimidé par le silence du blond, prit la parole tout doucement.

« Est ce que je te dégoûtes ?

-Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! Mais je suis un peu... Enfin je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises ça.

- Est ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Drago resta muet. Il semblait réfléchir intensément. Au bout d'un certain temps, il répondit lentement.

« Je crois... Je crois que oui. Je ne sais pas. Peut être... Les sentiments, ça n'a jamais été mon point fort...

- Est ce que tu veux être avec moi ?

- Oui. Ça j'en suis sur.

- Alors on va partir de ça. Tôt ou tard, tu le sauras... »

Harry embrassa le blond qui se laissa faire sans protester.

« Au fait, quel rapport avec mes cauchemar ?

- Oh... Aucun », répondit Harry en rougissant.

Drago le regarda d'un air suspicieux puis se jeta sur lui et le chatouilla en rétorquant qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça.

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Lucius et Narcissa regardaient leur fils rire grâce à celui qui les avaient guéri : Harry Potter.

Ils s'éloignèrent discrètement, main dans la main.

* * *

><p>Et voila ! Alors le chapitre 10 sera en quelque sorte un bonus. Il est utile mais il peut être retiré de la fic sans aucun problème.<p>

Ensuite il y aura un petit épilogue et ça sera la fin !

En attendant, à bientôt !

Bisous, Chu.


	10. La reprise

Pfiooou ! Que de temps passé à écrire ce chapitre ! Les idées étaient la, mais impossible de les mettre sur papier de façon à donner quelque chose de cohérent, de fluide...

Enfin, le résultat de mes nombreuses prises de tête est la. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

**10. Reprise**

« Allez, Drago ! Dépêches toi, sinon on va être en retard pour le rendez-vous avec McGonnagal !

- Oui, j'arrive !»

Harry attendait devant le portoloin avec sa valise que Drago termine d'empaqueter le nombre incroyable de vêtements et de livres qu'il amenait à Poudlard.

Au bout de dix minutes, le blond apparut enfin devant les grilles du manoir, traînant avec peine 3 valises pleines à craquer.

Son rire lui valut une remarque cinglante de la part du blond qui semblait légèrement vexé.

« Oh, allez, ne te vexes pas Blondie ! Mais... tu as vraiment besoin de tout ça pour aller à Poudlard ?

- C'est vital, mon cher Harry ! »

Le brun à lunettes pouffa de nouveau, sous le regard noir de son Serpentard préféré dont l'air mi-scandalisé, mi-condescendant semblait scander « c'est évident : je suis un Malfoy, alors j'ai besoin du plus de confort possible ! Non mais ! »

Finalement, ils transplanèrent après avoir salué Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, et arrivèrent devant les grilles de l'école de Sorcellerie, ou Hagrid les attendaient de pied ferme.

Harry eut droit à une étreinte chaleureuse, tandis que Drago se vit gratifié d'une vigoureuse tape dans le dos qui manqua de lui déboîter une épaule. Visiblement, le garde-chasse était au courant des derniers événements, et de l'entente entre les deux garçons.

Le demi-géant les mena jusqu'au hall d'entrée ou les deux élèves déposèrent leurs valises, avant de prendre congé.

Harry et Drago se dirigèrent donc sans tarder vers le bureau de la directrice. Ils étaient en retard.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la porte.

« Entrez », fit la voix de Minerva, avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de frapper.

Harry haussa les épaules et poussa la porte en bois. Il avait l'habitude : c'était la même chose avec Dumbledore.

« Asseyez-vous », leur intima la directrice.

Drago et Harry prirent place.

« Monsieur Malfoy, je suis ravie d'apprendre que votre famille va mieux.

- Merci, madame la directrice.

- Bien, vous avez cette journée de libre. Profitez-en pour bavarder avec vos amis, ils ont été dispensés de cours également. Essayez aussi de travailler un peu. Vous retournerez tous en cours demain.

- Bien. Merci, madame »

Minerva McGonnagal hocha la tête avant de les congédier.

Harry et Drago déambulaient dans les couloirs menant à la Grande Salle, main dans la main, riant des regards légèrement stupéfaits des élèves.

Ils avaient décidé de former un couple, mais de prendre le temps de se connaître vraiment avant de parler sentiments.

Après tout, ils avaient toute la vie devant eux.

Dans la Grande Salle, ils trouvèrent Hermione en train d'aider Ron dans ses devoirs, ainsi que Pansy en train de roucouler avec Blaise, et Ginny en grande conversation avec Théodore, visiblement à propos d'un livre quelconque qu'ils tenaient chacun dans les bras.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard surpris. Ils savaient d'après les lettres d'Hermione et de Pansy que leurs amis étaient devenus relativement proches, mais ils étaient loin de se douter que c'était à ce point.

Et Pansy avec Blaise ! Voila une nouvelle qui laissa Drago sans voix !

Dès qu'ils les virent, leurs amis se précipitèrent sur eux.

« Harry ! Drago ! Je suis contente de vous voir !

- Harry, vieux ! Ca va ?

- Dray ! Content que tu sois là ! »

Les exclamations et les étreintes fusaient.

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à discuter de Narcissa, des cours, de Blaise et Pansy, mais aussi de Harry et Drago dont les mains entrelacées n'avaient pas échappé au regard de leurs amis.

Harry confirma timidement les soupçons de leurs amis d'un « Oui... Nous sommes ensemble »

Drago hocha la tête et sourit au brun qui l'embrassa tendrement.

Puis ils sortirent dans le parc, et tandis que les garçons jouaient au Quiddich, les filles discutaient livres et vêtements.

Drago soupira d'aise en voyant ses amis rire aux éclats.

Plus loin dans les airs, son cher Harry se chamaillait avec le vif d'or. Drago le détailla : le brun était toujours trop petit, mais il avait repris des couleurs et du poids.

Le blond était heureux. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Bon, plus que l'épilogue (qui lui est déjà écrit), et ce sera officiellement fini.

Bisous, Chu.


	11. Epilogue

Et voilà l'épilogue.

Lui était près depuis longtemps, mais je ne pouvais pas le poster tant que le chapitre 10 n'était pas près.

Merci à ceux qui ont suivi cette fic malgré des délais de publication affligeants dont je m'excuse.

Et sans plus attendre : la fin

**Épilogue **

Drago flottait sur un petit nuage.

Il s'était écoulé de nombreux mois depuis la guérison de sa mère. Il recevait régulièrement des nouvelles d'elle, soit écrite de sa propre main, soit par le biais de son père, qui avait également repris du poil de la bête.

Et puis il y avait Harry.

Harry qui avait changé sa vie. Harry qui le faisait rire.

Harry qui l'aimait, et avec lequel il était en couple.

Le blond avait donc toutes les raisons du monde d'être heureux.

D'autant plus qu'il était actuellement au bord du lac, assis dans l'herbe verdoyante, profitant des rayons du doux soleil d'avril et de la petite brise qui jouait avec ses cheveux.

A ses côtés, Harry somnolait, un vague sourire reposant sur ses lèvres.

Drago eut soudain envie de l'embrasser. Il se pencha sur le visage du brun et unit ses lèvres aux siennes dans un doux baiser.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et lui offrit le plus magnifique des sourires. Drago lui rendit son sourire, et contempla le lac.

Les rayons du soleil faisaient étinceler sa surface comme des milliers de petits diamants.

Il se surpris à penser qu'il aimerait habiter dans une grande maison avec un lac, plus tard. Il en fit part à Harry qui lui retorqua qu'il aurait droit à la visite de charmants insectes communément nommés moustiques.

« Bah, il suffira d'utiliser un sort quelconque pour les repousser.

- Ca existe, ça ?

- Bien sûr ! On peut tout faire avec la magie ! »

Harry haussa les épaules, dubitatif, avant de subir une attaque de chatouilles de la part du blond.

« Ok, ok ! Si tu veux, on vivra dans une grande maison avec un lac... », déclara Harry.

Le blond hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Et on s'épuisera à utiliser des sorts anti moustiques à longueur de temps en été ! »

Harry s'esclaffa en voyant la mine déconfite qu'affichait le Serpentard. Il lui caressa les cheveux et déclara d'un ton faussement solennel :

« Mais pour toi, je serai prêt à le faire. »

Drago fit la moue.

« Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que je t'aime »

Harry embrassa Drago. Quelques minutes plus tard, il déclara.

« Tu sais, pour toi, je serai prêt à renoncer au lac.

- Pourquoi donc ? »

Le blond papillonna des cils en déclarant :

« Parce que je t'aime aussi. »

Harry se sentit rougir tandis qu'il offrait son plus beau sourire au blond qui battait toujours frénétiquement des cils, visiblement un peu gêné.

C'était la première fois que Drago lui disais qu'il l'aimait.

« On garde le lac. Mais je veux un terrain de Quiddich. Ce n'est pas parce que je veux être professeur de défense contre les forces du mal que je dois renoncer à mon sport favori !

- Ok. Mais je me réserve les sous-sols. Ça fera un parfait laboratoire et une excellente réserve d'ingrédients. Ça sera idéal pour me permettre d'élaborer tranquillement mes potions.

- Comme tu veux, Dray.

- Bah, de toute façon, pour l'instant, on va devoir se contenter de l'appart' en plein coeur de Londres... »

Harry rit face à l'air déçu de son petit-ami, qui visiblement, voulait la grande maison de ses rêves tout de suite.

Finalement, la discussion dériva sur leurs orientation et celles de leurs amis.

Il était déjà certain que Pansy travaillerait au ministère de la Magie, tout comme Ron. Ginny, elle, souhaitait intégrer l'équipe nationale de Quiddich, tandis que Théo visait une place de choix au sein de la gazette du sorcier.

En revanche, et à la surprise de tous, Blaise et Hermione, les deux bourreaux de travail, hésitaient toujours. Harry interroga Drago à propos du choix que le métis avait fait.

« Je ne crois pas que Blaise ait très envie de moisir dans un bureau... Même si Pansy préférerait sans doute cette solution moins dangereuse. Et Hermione ?

- Je pense qu'elle va choisir de travailler dans la recherche magique, et l'élaboration de nouveaux sortilèges. Je la vois mal devenir médicomage. »

Drago fit remarquer que ce poste irait très bien à Hermione.

Puis le silence se fit de nouveau. Chacun profitait des derniers moments passés au château en tant qu'élève.

Puis il fut temps de regagner les dortoirs, car même si Drago était préfet en chef, il ne devait pas abuser de son titre pour violer le couvre-feu.

Alors que lui et Harry retournaient à l'intérieur, Drago s'arrêta un instant et contempla le lac.

« J'aimerai revenir ici un jour. Je ne veux pas que cette année soit celle au cours de laquelle je verrai ce paysage et ce château pour la dernière fois. »

Harry serra la main du blond un peu plus fort, et déclara, confiant :

« On y reviendra, Drago. J'en suis sûr. »

Les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent dans le château, heureux, confiants et plein d'espoir.

Ils en étaient sur, l'avenir serait radieux, et demain serait un bon jour.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, du moins pour cette fic.

Merci encore d'avoir été fidèles, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

Bisous, Chu.


End file.
